Getbackers: Get Back the Future
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: Makubex and Juubei go back in time to stop something terrible from happening to the Getbackers and the rest of the city. Included: One happy Kazuki, one angry Ban, one confused Ginji.
1. Chapter 1: Time Tag

My Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned you Getbackers! I would keep Makubex around to do all my homework and Ginji would be plugged into my house for a free source of electricity and Juubei, Kazuki, and Sakura would all make me the most awesome clothes ever. Shido would take out the trash and keep the house in shape. Paul would make me delicious coffee. I would sell Emishi to a TV. Network so he could have his own comedy show. Oh, and I would sell Ban out to rabid fangirls and make **lots** **of $$$$$** But I would keep Maku-chan all to myself MINE I SAY! **BUT I don't own them** so...I'll just go live in my author cardboard box and keep writing fan fiction. Please enjoy.

Now presenting:

**Getbackers: Get Back the Future**

_Chapter 1: Time Tag_

Juubei and Emishi waited with nervous anticipation as Makubex worked quickly at a rather large control panel. Outside the sky was thundering angrily and lightening streaked violently across the sky. **He** was close. **He** would be there soon and then they would all be dead. There was a bright electrical spark and a hiss of pain from Makubex then the silver haired man crawled out from beneath the panel. He got to his feet wiping dirt off his face.

"We have to hurry. The power output won't last very long." A lightening strike followed by a loud deafening boom of thunder interrupted him. Makubex grabbed at his throat as if it pained him, "He's coming."

Juubei exchanged a look with Emishi as if asking if he was sure about what was going to happen next. The Joker nodded slightly and took a deep breath. Juubei turned and entered a tall glass cylinder. The steel door on the front of the thick glass container shut behind him sealing itself with a loud "shink" sound.

"So after we get in you'll just hit the blue button and it'll start right? I mean everything's set?" Emishi asked as he stood just before the contraption.

"Yes." Makubex gave him a soft reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Emishi-kun. You'll be just fine. Just remember the list of dates and times I gave you. If you follow the plan, it should all work out. First day is Tuesday the 15th at 6:47, Himiko at 25th street with the explosion. You do have the list right?"

"Yes, of course." Emishi faked a smile and stretched his arms over his head. He glanced down at the cylinder insides, "Is that wire supposed to be exposed?"

"Wire?" Makubex rushed over. How could there be a wire out of place? He and Paul had worked for months on this. They did not have time for repairs to be made. Not when **He** was so very close. He swept past Emishi and leaned inside to look at the damage. He blinked where was the loose wire? He started to turn when he felt a strong shove. Makubex heard the door slide shut as he fell to the floor on the inside. He quickly got to his feet and began striking the glass.

"Emishi! What are you doing! Let me out! Emishi!"

"Forgive me Makubex-han, Juubei and I decided to send you instead of me. I mean, between the two of us you're least likely to mess everything up. I was never good at being on time anyway and Juubei is much stronger than me." Emishi walked up to the control panel and smiled nervously, "Besides the person left behind is a dead man right? We couldn't take responsibility for letting you die."

"You idiot! Let me out! You don't even know what to do." Makubex began to try to find the release lever that he knew was built into the inside.

"I just hit the blue button, right?" Emishi put a hand behind his head as Makubex glared at him, "Besides, you'll see me later right, well me from then. Just laugh at my jokes a bit more would ya? Oh, and Juubei stop telling jokes before you hurt yourself, man." He put a finger over the button.

"Die with honor Emishi." Juubei saluted him.

"Emishi! Don't!"

Emishi pressed the button. The room was filled with an incredible blinding light. When it cleared, the cylinders were empty and a second later, the power generator exploded. Emishi coughed and got to his feet in the dark. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the steel doors to the room went flying in torn from their hinges and a man crackling with energy entered the room. Cold heartless eyes turned on him. Emishi uncoiled his whip. It was those same eyes that had killed Shido and the other and the ones that would kill him now. Still, he would not die without a fight. Haruki Emishi would not give up until the last second of his life faded.

"Bring it on!"

---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

_Five years prior..._

Kazuki was on his way back to his apartment with an armload of groceries. It had been a long uneventful day. Well, forget day, the whole week had been utterly boring and dull. He smiled; at least Juubei was going to come see him today. Hopefully, Toshiki would come as well. He was going to cook them an extra special dinner. Speaking of dinner, Kazuki looked to his watch; it was 6:20 already. How could he have been out so late? Kazuki turned down an alley to speed his journey up. It's not as if he had anything to fear from any non-virtuous people. The String Master was Fuuchoin heir was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Halfway down the alley, a strange wind began to pick up. It seemed to swirl violently around one area. Kazuki stopped and looked up as a spot of white light began to form steadily at one point in the air. He hopped back a few steps as the light spanned widely in one sudden movement and a large black shape fell out of it and to the ground. The light vanished and as the dust settled, Kazuki saw that two figures were lying on the ground. The smaller one sat up and put a hand to the back of his head with a groan of pain. Kazuki blinked at him. Could it be? Outside Mugenjou? No, it was impossible, besides this man was several years older looking. That is when the other figure got to his knees.

"Juubei?"

The man slowly looked up blinking awkwardly for a moment. He stared at him, "Kazuki-sama..."

"Is that you?" Kazuki stepped forward and rubbed his eyes.

Why was Juubei dressed in such disarray? He looked like a half-starved refugee in the tattered dirty clothing. Even more so than his usual Mugenjou wear. Juubei's eyes were so clear. It was as if he could see but that was silly, Juubei was blind.

"Are you...alright?" Kazuki set down his groceries and moved to stand before him.

"Kazuki-sama..." The way Juubei stared at him was as if he were afraid that if he blinked, Kazuki would be gone.

Kazuki studied him for a moment. He did indeed look like Juubei but something was very off. He looked older and deep lines of worry that had not been there before were etched into his face, "You are Juubei aren't you?" He turned as he heard the other man get to his feet. All he saw facing him was a long silver ponytail that ran down the back of the man's ash coat. That definitely did not belong to the young king, "And you are?"

"Kazuki-sama, what day is it?" Juubei continued staring.

"Tuesday the 15th ." Kazuki began to brush the dust from Juubei's shoulders, "What just happened Juubei, it was a bit strange."

Juubei turned to look at Makubex, "I thought we would have three weeks to work but this only leaves us one week and two days."

"Time is a fickle calculation to be made. Paul and I did our best." Makubex looked to a small box that hung at his belt. A wave of digital information washed over its screen, "What time is it Kazuki-kun?"

"Six twenty seven." Kazuki looked confused.

"Come on, Juubei we have to go."

"...right." Juubei looked sad as he turned from Kazuki.

"Wait! Where are you taking him? What's going on here?" Kazuki reached for his bells.

"Kazuki-sama!"

"Kazuki?"

Kazuki turned to see Toshiki and the Juubei he knew come into sight. Kazuki's eyes went wide as he stared from one Juubei to the other, "What's this?"

"Kazuki-sama..." –Juubei- started wanting to explain.

"Juubei we have to go now." –Makubex- said sharply then he looked down to his watch.

"Makubex? Is there something wrong with your voice?" Juubei turned in the man's direction then he turned his head toward Toshiki, "Are we still inside Mugenjou?"

"I'm getting confused." Kazuki put a hand to his forehead.

Three voices spoke his name in concern.

"Juubei, hurry!" -Makubex- turned and darted down the alley.

"Makubex, wait!" -Juubei- turned and ran after him.

"Both of you, stop!" Toshiki raced after them.

Toshiki could hear Kazuki and Juubei following him. He was not quite sure what was going on but he was going to get some answers. Soon they ran into the crowded street. A ways up, Toshiki saw Shido and Madoka walking out of a store.

"Shido, stop those two!"

Shido looked up to see the chase. He put down the paper bag and put a hand on Madoka's shoulder, "Stay here."

Shido moved out into the crowd, which was parting before the running figures and move into their path. He reached out to catch –Makubex- but the small figured man turned his run a fraction of an inch out of Shido's reach. Instead, he managed to catch an armload of –Juubei- who was far to broad to try such a maneuver. Confused, he gave his captive over to Kazuki and Juubei then continued the chase with Toshiki.

"What's going on?" Shido asked as he kept an eye on the fleeing ponytail.

"Don't know yet, but Juubei said that's Makubex."

"Huh? Which Juubei?

"Don't ask me, just catch him!"

-Makubex- wove easily through the panicked crowd. He had not really expected them to chase him but then again it had been rather awkward. He bumped roughly into someone only to look up and see that it was Ban.

"Hey watch where you are going punk!"

-Makubex- turned off the main road and darted to a faire escape of a nearby building.

"Mido, catch that man!" Shido yelled pushing the crowd aside.

"Eh? You get into some kind of trouble monkey-trainer?" Ban yelled back then he started into the chase.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji who had just walked out of the building watched confusedly as Ban ran up the fire escape.

-Makubex- made it to the roof and dashed across it. His mind quickly calculated the proper variables that it would take for him to jump across to the next roof. He could hear them running across the concrete after him. Just as he made ready to jump, he slipped in a random spot of water, twisted, and fell off the edge of the roof. His eyes went wide as the air rushed around him and the ground got closer. –Makubex- closed his eyes then, waiting to feel the pain of his body striking the ground and hoping that the black box did not get injured. Instead, he felt someone catch him then fall under the gravity of his descent. He opened his eyes to see Ginji smiling at him.

"Are you ok?"

-Makubex's- first reaction was to scream in utter fear but the smile reminded him that this was not who he would be. He blinked momentarily confused, "Ginji-san..."

"Oi, Ginji, don't let him get away!" Ban yelled from the roof.

"What did he do, Ban-chan?" Ginji called back up a quizzical expression on his face.

"I don't know yet, just don't let him escape. We'll be right down."

Ginji blinked. What was going on? Why was Ban-chan on the roof? He looked up to see –Makubex- get up and start to go down the alley at a run, "Hey, wait!" Ginji got to his feet and rushed after him. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which was the long ponytail. There was a sharp tug and –Makubex- found his feet flying out from under him. Ginji felt bad as the man started to cry a bit putting a hand to the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." Ginji knelt and gave him a small hug, "It was an accident."

He did not know why he felt as if he knew this person. It had made his heart wrench to see him cry.

"Good job, Ginji." Ban said as he ran up with Shido and Toshiki.

Shido took custody of –Makubex- from Ginji.

"What's going on?" Ginji looked confusedly from one person to the next.

"Yes, I'd like to know that too." Shido looked to Toshiki.

"Let's go to the Honky Tonk and meet up with Kazuki and the other runner." Toshiki said turning to walk that way.

"I really don't have the time right now. Sorry Shido-kun." -Makubex- muttered quickly then he twisted sharply in Shido's grip and kicked back with precision on the Beast Master's inner knee. Shido dropped him with an angry yell.

"Get back here you little punk!" Ban shouted chasing after him again. Toshiki and Ginji were running at his heels.

-Makubex- ran quickly through the alley and back onto the street. He read the signs as he passed them. 21st, 22nd, 23rd, only two more to go. He saw Himiko in the distance waiting to cross the road just as he had calculated she would be.

"Lady Poison! Lady Poison!" He yelled as he got closer, "Move to the left! Move two feet to the left!"

Himiko looked up as she faintly heard her name being called to see the chase heading straight at her. What was going on? She saw the stranger motioning for her to move but she just stared confusedly.

-Makubex- saw the three men leave the building beside her and the seconds until the explosion counted down in his head. Getting closer, he made a flying leap and caught her about the shoulders. They both fell rolling to the ground and into the street. A car swerved and the driver shook his fist angrily at them when the entire storefront exploded in a wave of fire. Ban and the others had just made it to the building side and stopped to see the destruction wide eyed. Himiko looked horrified at the spot where she had been standing which was now covered in fiery rubble.

-Makubex- collected himself then started out at a limping run leaving the dazed Himiko to be surrounded by Ban and the others worriedly. He escaped into the park where he was sure that they had stopped following him and sat down exhaustedly by a tree. As he tried to catch his breath, he decided that Emishi would have definitely been better qualified for this whole "Hero" thing. Stupid Emishi... He tried not to cry.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Emergent Danger

My Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned you Getbackers! I would keep Makubex around to do all my homework, Ginji would be plugged into my house for a free source of electricity, and Juubei, Kazuki, and Sakura would all make me the most awesome clothes ever. Shido would take out the trash and keep the house in shape. Paul would make me delicious coffee. I would sell Emishi to a TV. Network so he could have his own comedy show. Oh, and I would sell Ban out to rabid fan girls and make **lots** **of $$$$$** But I would keep Maku-chan all to myself MINE I SAY! **BUT I don't own them** so...I'll just go live in my author cardboard box and keep writing fan fiction. Please enjoy.

Now presenting:

**Getbackers: Get Back the Future**

_Chapter2: Emergent Danger_

After making sure that Himiko was all right, the group returned empty handed to the Honky Tonk where Kazuki sat at a table with a Juubei on either side calmly drinking some warm tea. Madoka sat across from him chattering on happily about something that had happened earlier that week. She stopped as she heard Shido step in and turned her head toward the door smiling. Kazuki smiled upon seeing Himiko.

"I'm glad to see that Himiko-chan is all right. Juubei told me that she was going to be in an accident."

"Someone tell me again why we chased that lunatic all over town?" Ban ground grumpily. He noticed that there were two of the Needle Master, "Is it Halloween already?"

"No. They're both Juubei." Kazuki said then he took a sip of his tea.

"Really? Two Juubei's?" Ginji looked confused but pleased nonetheless.

"Are you sure? That would make things a bit awkward." Toshiki sat nearby Kazuki.

Kazuki put on a knowing smile, "I am sure."

"And there is a good explanation?" Shido grunted then he leaned against a table resting his still throbbing leg.

"I'm not sure yet. He's been a bit vague about that." Kazuki shrugged.

"Oi, pincushion number two, how are there two of you at the same time? Have a twin you didn't talk about?" Ban asked rudely.

"It's difficult to explain." -Juubei- fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment.

"Well hen, how did you know that Himiko was going to be in an accident?" Toshiki inquired, he seemed mildly interested.

"It's already happened?"

"So then, you must be…from the future?" Toshiki thanked Natsumi for the tea she brought him.

"Well, I…" -Juubei- looked down at the table.

"Spit it out already." Ban frowned impatiently.

"Makubex said not to say anything, especially not to you Mido-san." -Juubei- looked to Kazuki for support, "He said it might mess something up."

"You already messed things up by having me run all over town." Ban grumbled.

Juubei turned to Toshiki, "So Makubex escaped?"

"Yeah…" Toshiki leaned forward on his elbows, "I never knew he could run so fast."

"Makubex?" Ginji said. He was looking from one face to another excitedly listening to the conversation, words going in one ear and sliding easily out of the other without any information sticking in-between, "What was he escaping from?"

"Us apparently, moron. Keep up." Ban sighed then pulled out a cigarette, "If that computer brat is in on this then my brain is already hurting. Damn kid can't stay out of trouble."

Ginji thought about this for a moment then his brain put two and two together finally getting four. The silver haired person they had been chasing had been Makubex. Why did he look different? How did he get out of Mugenjou? He turned into a chibi. His brain hurt.

Despite their best efforts, Ban and Toshiki could not get –Juubei- to divulge any information at all. Kazuki refused to help saying that if it meant that much to –Juubei- to keep it secret, then he would stand by it as well. Ban promptly mentioned that such a gut churning display of loyalty was going to make him ill. Paul immediately put in that Ban should take it outside if he was going to do anything of the sort. (1) The day drew on and it was decided that Kazuki, Toshiki, and Juubei take charge of –Juubei- until matters were sorted out. They were not to let him out of their sight. Juubei stated that such an order would be a bit hard to do but Kazuki patted him on the shoulder explaining that he did not have to take it literally in his case. They left Shido, Ban, and Ginji at the Honky Tonk. Shido had long since walked Madoka home when Ban had started getting irritated at –Juubei- enough to let some very rude phrases fly. He did not want her innocent ears to hear such profanity.

Ginji watched Ban simmer over a cup of coffee, "Ne, Ban-chan, what are you so mad about?"

"He's just pouting because he doesn't have a clue about what's going on." Shido replied with a smirk.

"You wanna make something of it Monkey-trainer!" Ban stood up angrily.

"Only if you're looking for a beating Snake-bastard!" Shido stood as well to show his dominate height.

They matched glares and chibi Ginji moved quickly out of range and hid behind a table. He hoped that they would not get into a fight. Every time they did, it led to them doing loud noisy stuff later at the small apartment that Ginji and Ban stayed at. Ginji hated sleeping in the scary living room and the walls were thin. Ginji scrunched his eyes trying not to think about it. He looked up as the bells on the door sounded.

-Makubex- walked into the Honky Tonk. He looked slightly confused but noticed Natsumi before his eyes wandered too far. His mind had derived at the conclusion that perhaps it would be best to talk to Paul after all Paul was the one who had thought of this whole idea to start with and out of everyone else, he would probably be the best to consult. He had forgotten that the Honky Tonk was where everyone else hung out as well.

"Excuse me, Natsumi-chan, is Paul-san in?"

"The Master is in the back on a call, I'll go tell him you are waiting."

"Thank you."

She smiled and left.

-Makubex- had no time to react as he was hugged suddenly from behind. Startled, he looked over his shoulder to see Ginji. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears from the fright.

"Maku-chan! I'm so happy to see you again!" Ginji's face beamed with a bright ignorance.

-Makubex- squirmed. If Ginji was here so was Ban, "Ginji-san, please let go, I—" He found himself suddenly yanked from Ginji's hug and something was holding his arm in a vise like grip. In a second, he found Ban glaring down at him.

"You have some explaining to do brat."

-Makubex- frowned up at him, "I do not have time, Mido-kun, to explain to you the complexities of a bowl of rice."

Ban tensed up angrily for a moment then shoved –Makubex- at Shido, "Here make sure you hold on this time."

"Don't fight this time. I won't like to hurt you, Makubex." Shido frowned and gave –Makubex- a stern wary look.

"Why are we throwing Makubex around?" Ginji looked distraught.

"He ran away earlier remember." Ban took a deep annoyed breath then turned to speak.

He frowned noticing that neither –Makubex- nor Shido were looking at him. Their eyes were locked and a strange spaced-out look was slowly covering Shido's entire face. Ban grabbed Shido's shoulder roughly. The Beast master shook his head as if coming out of a dream.

"You all right there Shido?"

"Yeah…"

Ban gave him a slightly worried look then turned a glare back to –Makubex-, "We gather that you are from the future. Needle boy told us you told him not to say anything and clammed up about it. So I guess, it's up to you to explain what the hell is going on and are there anymore of you running about?"

"Perhaps I should choose not to? The likely hood of your involvement would be 90 higher than it is now and your interference would solve nothing. You can take that as a no, Mido-kun."

Ban's eyes narrowed angrily, "I can see that your attitude has gotten worse over the years. You really need a good thrashing you know that brat."

"Try it and see what happens."

"You little punk!" Ban moved forward threateningly only to find himself shoved aside by Shido. He looked up annoyed, "Shido what are you doing?"

"Can't…control…movements." Shido's brow creased with strained concentration.

Ban's eyes turned to –Makubex-, "What have you done?"

"Shido-kun is now a subject of my improved wire doll system. Unless you want to fight him, you will get out of my way Mido." -Makubex- glared.

"Why you—" Ban drew his fist back.

"Ban-chan stop!" Ginji stepped in front of Ban and flung out his arms, "He hasn't hurt anyone, just calm down."

"Ginji…" Ban gave Ginji an exasperated look then sighed, "Whatever."

Ginji turned to face –Makubex-, "Please let Shido go, Makubex."

-Makubex- repeated Ban's look of exasperation and sigh then flicked his wrist. Shido staggered then rubbed the back of his head frowning. Ginji smiled, "See Ban-chan, you don't have to be rough with him."

"May I leave now?" -Makubex- put a hand to his forehead tiredly.

"But, Maku-chan, you've only just got here. I wanted to talk to you." Ginji frowned sadly.

"Ginji-san, Makubex is in Mugenjou if you wish to speak with him." -Makubex- put a hand on Ginji's shoulder, "Ok?"

"But Ban-chan said you were Makubex too!" Ginji insisted looking slightly distressed.

-Makubex- rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I am…but….it's different."

"Then it's all the same to me. One Makubex is still a Makubex!" Ginji grinned.

"Your logic is simply ridiculous." -Makubex- sighed defeated.

"If you don't want to tell me anything important, it's ok. I understand." Ginji put a finger to his nose, "It's a secret."

-Makubex- smile as Ginji glomped him again, "Don't worry Ginji-san. We'll save you and everybody and then things will be just fine."

Ginji's smile. It had been go so long. The warmth and innocence replaced by cold hatred. –Makubex- had missed it, they all had. Ginji had been everyone's life somehow. Unbidden tears crept into his eyes. He blinked them away.

Ginji looked surprised then his voice softened and he ruffled –Makubex's- hair, "I want to save me too, if it means so much to you."

"Hey if Ginji's in some kind of trouble you had better tell me." Ban spoke.

"You shouldn't worry Mido-san, Juubei and I—" -Makubex- grabbed at his throat suddenly wincing, "He…he shouldn't…"

Ginji pulled at –Makubex's- hands, "Are you hurt somewhere Maku-chan? Let me see."

"Rai…Rai…" -Makubex- hissed in pain.

"What is—" Shido began.

"Quiet. Do you feel that?" Ban held up his hand for silence.

Ginji felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine. Something ominous was close. He hugged –Makubex- protectively close and shrank near Ban. After a few moments, the feeling disappeared. Everyone visibly relaxed. Ginji knelt with –Makubex- in the floor as the young man seemed weak.

"Are you ok, Maku-chan?"

"Yeah…" -Makubex- put a hand on his forehead.

"What was that?" Ban demanded.

"It…it was Raitei, wasn't it?" Ginji looked worriedly at the ceiling for a moment.

"Raitei?" Ban raised an eyebrow.

"I could feel it." Ginji put a hand over his heart, "He was angry."

"But Ginji, you are the Raitei." Shido exchanged a harried look with Ban.

"It was…the Raitei…" -Makubex- winced, "How could he…he can't…"

Ginji looked back to –Makubex's- collar only to see blood there, "Makubex, you're hurt!" He grabbed a handful of napkins off a nearby table and began to dab at the blood.

"No, I'm fine really. The bleeding stopped. Ginji-san you don't have to—"

-Makubex- spoke rather quickly and tried to pull away.

"Makubex what's wrong?" Ginji wiped the blood away revealing the beginnings of a scar, "What's this?"

Ginji's fingers brushed the scar and in that brief instant –Makubex- convulsed as if he were being shocked. Ginji drew his hand back and looked horrified at –Makubex- who had passed out. He blinked to see Ban kneeling beside him.

"What did you electrocute him for? I know he was damn annoying but geez Ginji."

Ginji felt Shido put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Ban took a clean napkin, wiped off the remaining blood, and pulled the high collar down to reveal a long jagged thunderbolt scar running down the side of his neck to his collarbone, "How interesting."

Paul came out of the back a few moments later, "Sorry for keeping you so long I had a call then forgot…" He looked around but the café' was empty, "Guess he got tired of waiting. Natsumi when you finish the dishes you can go home."

End Chapter Two

(1) He was going to throw up

(2) Makubex was calling Ban simple minded….there is not much simpler than a bowl of rice. In-as-much telling Ban that he could not understand even if he told him.


	3. Chapter 3: Inconsistant Time

My Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned you Getbackers! I would keep Makubex around to do all my homework, Ginji would be plugged into my house for a free source of electricity, and Juubei, Kazuki, and Sakura would all make me the most awesome clothes ever. Shido would take out the trash and keep the house in shape. Paul would make me delicious coffee. I would sell Emishi to a TV. Network so he could have his own comedy show. Oh, and I would sell Ban out to rabid fan girls and make **lots** **of $$$$$** But I would keep Maku-chan all to myself MINE I SAY! **BUT I don't own them** so...I'll just go live in my author cardboard box and keep writing fan fiction. Please enjoy.

Now presenting:

**Getbackers: Get Back the Future**

_Chapter3: Inconsistent Time_

Cold eyes stared down at the body before him. The Bloody joker was dead. There was no doubt about that. He had put up a bit of a fight but to the Raitei, it was the buzzing of a fly around his awesome power. He looked around the dark half destroyed room. What manner of place was this and where did the other two that he had sensed gone? He did not see them and his anger was beginning to rise once more. His energy crackled across the room and as fate would have it, the generator turned once again and power was restored to the room. He walked up to the two cylinders and touched them each in turn. The electricity sparked at the second one. Makubex had been there. Traces of the energy given off by the projector box were still lingering. Raitei wandered in. If Makubex had gone in here, where was he now? He glared angrily at the glass surrounding him. He did not like it. Raitei slammed his fist against the glass sending a tremor through the cylinder. The thick glass held but a piece of rubble that was hanging from the ceiling over the half melted control console by a wire fell free slamming onto the buttons.

Raitei was startled as he was engulfed by a bright light. When he was expelled from the portal, he got quickly to his feet crackling angrily with power. Was this some kind of trick? He slammed his fist into a nearby brick wall pulverizing a part of it to expose an empty hall. He hated tricks. Raitei looked about for a few moments then looked back to the darkness of Mugenjou which towered several streets away. Something seemed very different and he did not like it at all.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Ginji shifted from foot to foot by the pay phone where Shido was calling Madoka to tell her that he would not be back tonight. He kept glancing over nervously at Ban who had -Makubex- slung over one shoulder and was yelling at Shido to hurry it up that this was not a dating service hotline. Ginji felt as if he should be doing something to help. His thoughts went worriedly to -Makubex-. After all, he had carried a constant weight on his conscience ever since the whole IL scrape had brought Mugenjou back into a constant of his life. While he never regretted his decision to leave Mugenjou, he did regret almost forgetting about who he left behind. He had burned the memory of the pain that it had caused everyone into his mind so that he would never forget again. It had pained him most to see the damage that it had done to Makubex who was as close to him as a little brother. To see him falling to his death was an image that bothered Ginji in his nightmares. He had vowed to himself that he would never abandon the boy like that ever again.

"Oi, hurry up or we're leaving you behind." Ban's voice called into Ginji's thoughts.

Ginji started to, "Ban-chan, wait!"

After a few minuets of travel, their journey brought them to the door of an apartment. Ban kicked it twice, "Open up!"

The door was answered by a yawning annoyed looking Toshiki, "What he hell do you want at this hour, Mido that you go kicking at people's door for?" He noticed -Makubex-, "So you managed to catch him."

"Toshiki, who is it?"

"It's just Ginji and company." Toshiki turned briefly to look back in.

"Go ahead and let them in."

"You heard him."

Toshiki stepped aside allowing Ban and the others entry. Ban walked into the main room, dumped -Makubex- into a chair, and then slouched down on Kazuki's couch. Kazuki entered the main room moments later flanked on either side by a Juubei. Ban's eyebrow twitched. One annoying Needle Master was enough, two just looked plain annoying. Kazuki, however, looked pleased.

"Now what is this intrusion about—" Kazuki began when -Juubei- dashed from his side.

"Makubex!"

-Juubei- checked -Makubex- worriedly for any injuries, "What did you do to him?"

Ginji stepped forward, "I…it was an accident."

"Ginji fried him when he touched that scar." Ban spoke up. He took out a cigarette.

"How did that happen?" -Juubei- looked suspiciously at Ginji with narrowed eyes. Ginji wilted. Juubei had never been mad at him before.

"He said something about the 'Raitei' and the scar started bleeding. Ginji was only trying to help so cool it pincushion." Ban waved his hand annoyed then took another drag of his cigarette.

"The Raitei?" -Juubei's- expression looked shocked, "But that's impossible, there's no way."

"No way, what?" Ban raised an eyebrow, "I'd really like to know."

I would too. That presence we felt at the Honky Tonk was it really Raitei?" Shido leaned against a wall.

"What the hell are you two trying to do anyway?" Ban glared at -Juubei-, "I'm sick of playing cat-and-mouse with you!"

"Stopping… the permanent emergence of the Raitei."

"Makubex, are you ok, now?" Ginji watched the man shift weakly until he was sitting upright in the chair.

"Yes, Ginji-san. I'm fine." -Makubex- turned to look up at -Juubei-, "He's here. I don't know how but he is."

-Juubei- became alarmed, "You mean he followed us?"

Kazuki's expression turned nervous as he heard the tension in -Juubei's- voice, "What is happening? Please tell me." He felt Juubei put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Something happened a week from today. It caused Ginji to become the Raitei for the last time and Amano Ginji to cease to be. At first no one realized that it had happened but shortly after people began to die. Lots of people…" -Makubex's- voice trailed off and he took a deep tired breath.

"What do you mean 'no one realized', surely I—" Ban began offended that they would dare think that Ginji's partner would be so blind as to not notice something so obvious.

"You were at the hospital with Himiko." -Juubei- put in, "She was supposed to have been in an accident, remember?"

"I see." Kazuki began to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind.

"So what happened?" Toshiki asked, "We could help to divert the problem if we knew."

"I don't know." -Makubex- answered truthfully, "I was the last one to know that it had even happened. Raitei did not harm Mugenjou in the beginning. So I've only known for the last year and a half."

"How could you of all people…" Kazuki started to ask when he saw -Juubei- shaking his head 'no'. He stopped. Perhaps it was a topic best not touched.

"So whose brilliant idea was 'this'?" Ban waved at them.

"Raitei turned out to be completely unstoppable. We all tried to stop him and failed. Some of us didn't even get a second chance." -Juubei- spoke, "It was Paul who first thought of traveling back in time. He worked most of it out on his own but the task and the variables turned out to be too much for even him to do alone. He was the one who built the projector box to bring Makubex out of Mugenjou. When we managed to get -Makubex- back, they finished building it together. By that time though, so few of us were left. Even Paul never made it to see the finished product."

"So what exactly did you plan to do by coming back in time?" Shido inquired crossing his arms for comfort.

"We compiled a list of events that happened before the Raitei incident hoping that if we managed to solve all the little problems that perhaps we would have changed everything just enough so that it would have never happened. But since we don't really know what triggered the change, it makes that kind of hypothesis difficult to calculate in terms of result." -Makubex- explained.

Ban looked as if a sudden bad notion had crossed his mind, "And what were you going to do if that didn't work? What were you going to do then?"

"We were…we…" -Makubex's- brow creased and he looked suddenly unwell at the thought of speaking it aloud.

"We would have killed him before he began his rampage." -Juubei- finished.

"Kill me?" Ginji's voice seemed distant. Even Kazuki looked shocked.

"You would have murdered Ginji!" Ban stood up angrily, "Ginji never hurt anyone!"

"But he will. You have no idea of how many people died! The Raitei went completely mad without the presence of Ginji. It didn't matter who got in his way! No matter what we can't let it happen again." -Makubex's- lips pursed in agitation. The mere thought of being the ones to kill Ginji made him feel ill.

"There must be a way to stop him then. You obviously didn't try everything!" Ban accused. He moved a bit closer to Ginji.

"We have tried everything! _I_ tried everything! Ginji just isn't there anymore! He's gone!" -Makubex- looked almost ready to burst out into tears, "Shido and Kazuki are gone. **You** are gone! How dare you even say that!" He had stood up but -Juubei- had put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash, "And now Emishi is gone too."

"Maybe you're—" Ban started snidely when Ginji grabbed his arm. Ginji looked upset.

"Please stop."

Silence reigned for a few moments broken only by everyone's breath. Shido was the first one to speak, "It doesn't really matter what has or has not been done. The thing is what to do now."

"I don't know anymore…" -Makubex- put a hand to his forehead again, "Everything changed too much. The events may or may not happen they way they are supposed to anymore. I just…and now he's here and I don't…"

"Here? So earlier you had meant that the Raitei from the future is here now?" Toshiki looked quickly to Kazuki noticing that he had caught on as well.

"Yes." -Juubei- said.

"It's late and everyone is tired. There's nothing we can do right now anyway. We should sleep and make plans in the morning." Kazuki said, hiding his own nervousness.

"Well, what if he tries to come for us while we rest?" Juubei asked.

"I'll know if he's close." -Makubex- put a hand to his neck.

"Yes, sleep is good." Ginji said. He wanted everyone to stop being upset and worried, "We will all feel better in the morning."

"Fine." Ban stood up, "But we're staying here, and you," He looked to -Makubex-, "had better be here in the morning."

End Chapter 3

Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted the 'blah' 'blah' 'blah' outta the way so I can get to explosions and more fun stuff. By the way thanks for the review (you know who you are)) I really appreciated it! 


	4. Chapter 4: Catalyst of a Thunderstorm

My Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned you Getbackers! I would keep Makubex around to do all my homework, Ginji would be plugged into my house for a free source of electricity, and Juubei, Kazuki, and Sakura would all make me the most awesome clothes ever. Shido would take out the trash and keep the house in shape. Paul would make me delicious coffee. I would sell Emishi to a TV. Network so he could have his own comedy show. Oh, and I would sell Ban out to rabid fan girls and make **lots** **of $$$$$** But I would keep Maku-chan all to myself MINE I SAY! **BUT I don't own them** so...I'll just go live in my author cardboard box and keep writing fan fiction. Please enjoy.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:D And a special thanks to Rogue for helping me realize that I had misspelled Ginji's name. ; I'm so sorry Ginji! I am going to repost the previous chapters with their corrections.

Now presenting:

**Getbackers: Get Back the Future**

_Chapter 4: Catalyst of a Thunderstorm_

Ginji woke a bit later to hear the scratching of a pencil on paper. He sat up with a loud yawn and stretched. He rubbed his eyes with one hand in a childish manner then looked to find the source of the noise. Ginji was currently sleeping locked in a medium sized storage room with -Makubex-. Ban had insisted that they lock him up, saying that it would be far too much trouble to have to chase him down in the morning. Ginji had then insisted on being locked in there too because it was not very fair or nice. Besides, it might get scary sleeping in a dark storage room. Ginji was surprised to see that there was light in the room. He looked over to see that -Makubex- had turned on a small lamp that he had evidently scavenged from one of the open boxes. He was quickly scribbling on a sheet of paper. When one paper became filled, he moved on to another. Ginji moved to look over the man's shoulders. Complex formulas and drawings filled the white expanse of the papers.

"Ne, Makubex, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" -Makubex- looked back to see Ginji staring at the paper, "I was thinking so I thought I'd make some plans."

"Shouldn't you get some sleep? You look so tired." Ginji sat down beside him and watched the pencil flying over the paper. A few moments passed and Ginji found himself itching to ask the question that bothered him the most, "Makubex…where did you get that scar?"

The pencil stopped abruptly but -Makubex- did not turn around to look at him, "Why do you ask?"

Ginji put a hand on his shoulder worriedly, "Because it reacted to my lightening. It hurts you a lot doesn't it?"

"Not really. It's fine."

"But Maku-chan…." Ginji looked sad, "Did the Raitei give you the mark?" He drew up and wrapped his arms around his knees, "I can tell these things you know. Something inside knows. It's ok if you are upset with me."

-Makubex- turned around with a sigh and a small smile, "I'm not upset with you Ginji-san. I could never be. It's not your fault anyway so don't blame yourself."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Ginji drooped.

"Does it really mean that much for you to know?" -Makubex- put the pencil down on the paper.

"Yes. I have to know if I'm responsible for the pain you are in." Ginji looked listlessly at the floor.

"I got this scar because I failed. I was lucky to have not been killed. It reminds me of the burden I bear for letting Mugenjou down. I suppose he let me live because I was a part of Mugenjou and it belongs to him by right. Now that Mugenjou and I have separated paths and I have actively raised my hand to him, the Raitei has taken back his amnesty." -Makubex- unconsciously reached up and touched the scar, "He gave it to me shortly after Mugenjou's first and only up rising against him was crushed. It was the scariest moment in my life staring into those cold hateful eyes and wondering if I was going to die. Instead he traced this into my skin. I assume it's a punishment of sorts for the uprising."

-Makubex- was quiet for a moment, lost somewhere in his thoughts when he felt a pair of warm arms hug him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Maku-chan." It took him just a moment to realize that Ginji was starting to cry.

"No, please don't cry!" -Makubex- frowned, "See, I knew I shouldn't have told you. It's not your fault Ginji-san."

"You say that but…"

"A lot of things went wrong but we'll fix them just wait and see then none of this will have happened at all. You won't have to be sad because it will never come to pass." -Makubex- gave him another small smile, "Ginji-san has always been very kind to me. I don't want to be the reason you are upset."

Ginji wiped his face off on his sleeve. He had to help, to definitely stop all this from happening. He would not hurt his friends. Ginji sat still for a second as he tried to come to terms with his own thoughts when he saw -Makubex- yawn. He reached out and leaned the silver haired head against his shoulder, "You should get some sleep."

"Yes…"

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Kazuki woke early the next morning. It had been difficult to sleep with the loud sounds of too many people breathing in his home. He sat up in bed and was briefly confused to note the absence of both Juubei's. Toshiki was still asleep on his mat in the corner of the room so he did not become alarmed. Kazuki got out of his bed, dressed, and slipped into the main room. He stifled a laugh to see Ban sprawled across the couch in a loud snoring sleep. Shido was sitting cross-legged asleep by the door to the storage room. At a glance, it merely looked as if he were sitting guard. Kazuki continued on to the mini kitchen where he found the two missing people busy at work fixing breakfast for everyone. Kazuki smiled. He had always loved that little gesture that Juubei always did for him. He felt a bit sorry for -Juubei-, he had looked so lost at first, so sad. It made him feel a twist of guilt on the inside to know that he had left -Juubei- behind.

He turned back to the main room to leave them to their work and wait for everyone else to wake up. It did not take long once the scent of cooked food hit the air for the others to stir. Shido woke to hear a light scratching sound from the storage room door. He stood, stretched then unlocked it to find a chibi Ginji scratching at the door with big hungry eyes. It waddled out with a happy expression and started toward the kitchen. Shido looked in to see that -Makubex- was still asleep. He started to go in and wake him when Ginji turned back to him.

"Shido, couldn't we let his sleep just a little more. He was up all night writing."

"Sure." Shido shut the door quietly.

**T H E N **_(flashback/ dream_

The explosion had caused the whole building to come down on top of them, all seven floors. Between all of them most of the rubble had been blocked and pushed to the side but at least one entire floor had made it down upon them. Makubex limped through the rubble looking for the others. Masaki's light could be seen clashing with the Raitei's power in the distance. He had managed to pull the angry entity away from them.

"Emishi? Sakura? Juubei?" He called into the settling dust, "Teshimine?"

"Over here!" Emishi's voice called out.

Makubex started over when he tripped and fell tumbling down a hill of rubble. When he hit the bottom and began to collect himself, he felt as if he had fallen into thick water. He looked down to his arms to see that they were covered in blood and it was not his. Wide eyed, Makubex looked down to see that he had fallen into a pool of it.

"W-what-- "

His mind froze for a moment in terror when the implications of such an amount of blood hit him. Seeing that it was coming from beneath a pile of destroyed ceiling, Makubex began to try and dig into it, "Sakura! Juubei!"

"Kazuki!" It was Juubei's voice. He sounded wounded but relatively fine.

Makubex moved quickly throwing and pushing the rubble from the pile when he came to a large heavy slab that refused to budge. He did not have the strength to move it but he tried anyway. He was surprised when it began to move and looked up to see that Teshimine and Juubei had made it over and they were helping.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Teshimine's face was weary and drawn.

The slab tilted sideways then fell to the side to reveal the terrible secret it hid. Makubex turned quickly away as his stomach turned. There was not much recognizable but the hair and bells. The rest was a mass of pulverized bone and blood. He heard Juubei scream then a scuffle after that filled with Emishi's, Teshimine's, and Juubei's voices as the two had to subdue Juubei from trying to kill himself. The rest of it became a blur. He remembered vaguely seeing Masaki's light fading in the distance then being back at the ruins of the Honky Tonk. Juubei was unconscious and everyone else was nursing their wounds. Teshimine and Paul were talking but he could not hear it all from his place by the wall.

"If Ban had been there…"

"Rather if he were still here…"

"Ban was…before Ginji became…"

"How…"

"…it was…"

He blinked only to see angry empowered eyes staring back into his.

**N O W **_(flashback/ dream_

-Makubex- woke up with a start. When he came to, he was shaking violently and breathing quick shallow breaths. Ban had him by the shoulders trying to keep him still. The others were crowded around with worried expressions.

"Calm down." Ban said sternly, "You were only dreaming."

-Makubex- tried to will himself to stop shaking and to breathe normally but his mind was reeling as he tried to bring himself back to the here and now. Then it struck him, what had been missing. What had gone wrong. He pointed a shaky hand at Ban.

"My god, it was you!"

Ban looked annoyed, "What are you jabbering about?"

"Because you weren't there! You are what's missing!"

His voice was shaking almost as hard as he was. -Juubei- started forward when his former self beat him to it.

"Let me, Mido-kun."

Ban moved aside and let Juubei take his place. Juubei reached out carefully and put his hand over -Makubex's- eyes, "Take a deep breath. Another." He spoke the command to breathe several times in a calm coaxing voice and after a few moments had passed, -Makubex- had stopped shaking. He removed his hand, "How do you feel now?"

"Fine." -Makubex- blinked several times to clear his eyes, "Thank you Juubei."

Ban propped up against the wall nearby Shido, "So what are you talking about over there?"

"I understand what happened now. It all makes sense."

"Understand what? That you are being a troublesome brat?"

"Ginji became the Raitei completely because you weren't there to bring him back. We shouldn't be watching after Ginji, we should be watching you." -Makubex's mind calculated away, "Teshimine and Paul were talking about you being gone before Ginji went Raitei. The grief over your loss must have compounded what ever the reason was for Raitei's appearance. Ginji didn't want to come back because of the trauma."

"So Ban died first?" Shido frowned.

"Yes. He did." -Juubei- stated.

"If we make sure that Ban survives what happened to him then it will fix everything." -Makubex- continued excitedly to himself.

"I'm glad you figured that out but…your _Raitei_ is still **here**." Toshiki interjected.

"Yes. That is a very big problem." Kazuki said with a worried face.

"I've already worked that out. I need to see Paul and in eight days, Raitei will be gone from here." -Makubex- collected his papers from the floor.

"And how are you going to manage that? I doubt if you ask him nicely it'll work." Ban raised an eyebrow.

"We will rebuild the time machine and send him back. As he goes forward in time, he will cease to be as the events that spawned him changed. Well, hypothetically…" -Makubex- flipped through his papers, "See one can only go backwards in time because if any event is changed the future they are from will cease to exist that way and hypothetically, they will be forcibly merged into that reality. Leaping forward is an impossibility."

"Stop right there, you are giving me a migraine." Ban rolled his eyes, "So you are saying that he gets to run around insane for eight days until you build that contraption? I don't like how that sounds."

"Mido-kun, it took a month to build it the first time. Eight days is pushing it." An apologetic look crossed -Makubex's- face.

"Where would we find the Raitei now?" Juubei asked.

"Mugenjou." Ginji answered. He looked around to see everyone staring at him with awkward looks, "It's where I would go."

"Well then, we should go entertain him and keep him from killing anyone." Shido said as he popped his knuckles.

"Then I am coming too." Ban smirked at Shido, "Someone has to save your mangy butt when things get rough."

"Perhaps it would be best for Ginji to stay with Makubex and Paul." Kazuki spoke up quickly.

Ban thought for a moment, "Ginji, you stay out of trouble. Go with the brat to the Honky Tonk and stay there."

"Why can't I come too, Ban-chan?" Ginji blinked with an innocent ignorance.

"There's already one Raitei in Mugenjou, we don't need two." Ban put a hand on Ginji's shoulder and pulled him from the room, "Besides, you should keep an eye on that computer brat. Keep him out of trouble."

"Ah." Ginji smiled, "Ok."

"Good." Ban slapped him on the back then turned to everyone else, "Let's get going then."

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"There goes another one." Emishi pointed as one of the lights on the monitor went out. There was now a line of them across the screen that were blank, "What's going on?"

"Someone must be putting them out." Makubex frowned as the camera monitor went blank before the culprit was shown, "There is no way that they would all go out like this. It's all in a line, 32D through 34D so far."

"It could be someone planning a surprise attack. I'll go check it out." Teshimine turned to the door.

"I'll go with you. It's been rather too quiet in here lately." Emishi said then he followed him.

"Be careful!" Sakura called out after them.

A few minuets later, the camera destruction came to a halt but the level of power drainage inside Mugenjou spiked quickly and sounds of fighting could be heard on the next camera down. Suddenly, Emishi came flying into view slamming into a wall. Then the camera went out. Five minuets later the camera destruction continued.

"What is going on?" Makubex slid the visor over his eyes and began to raise Lower Town's defense grid.

"We should prepare for an attack." Masaki frowned as he watched the lights go out.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Raitei looked briefly to the pile of rubble where Emishi had been thrown. He was sure that he had killed this one before not too much earlier. Perhaps it was another trick, how he hated tricks! The other one he had defeated had disappeared from sight, escaped to fight another day but he was not concerned. He looked around him for a few moments then started toward the rubble pile. He would just have to make sure that this one was absolutely dead this time. He stopped as the electricity burning about him hissed and popped loudly. Raitei turned to see another camera several feet away. He walked toward it angrily until his energy struck it from sheer proximity. He watched it explode with a frown. If Mugenjou's eyes were working again, someone was at the heart of Mugenjou. The only one who could do that was Makubex. As long as the king of Lower Town lived, Mugenjou could try to rise against him once more and he did not like that. He turned and began walking toward the Core.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Paul needed to sit down and consider this for a moment, and then he needed a strong cup of coffee. Time machine? Projector box? **Future**? Interesting concept but improbable, not likely. It was like a episode of the _Twilight Zone_. Still, here were the specs, the building plans, and the mathematics seemed stable and probable, though very theoretical. Worst yet, an improbable person was trying to explain it to him…at five hundred words of information a second. He wondered briefly if he should ask him to slow down or wait politely for him to finish then ask him to start over. He would have asked to be pinched and woke from this bizarre dream if only Ginji were not here. If this were a dream, Ginji would have paid the tab.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Ban glanced back over his shoulder to see -Juubei- walking very close to him. It was annoying. How could Kazuki stand this all the time?

"Why don't you go play with String-boy and co."

"I have to make sure that nothing happens to you." -Juubei- replied as if it were obviously the correct action to take.

I don't need a bodyguard. If you get too close to a snake, you get bit pincushion." Ban cut himself short as they approached one of the entrances to Mugenjou. The door was blown off it's hinges and the metal frame seemed slightly melted, "I guess he went this way."

Shido examined it then looked to the ground for a second, "It's not too old. He's walking."

"Well, let's catch up and tell him it's rude not to knock first."

End Chapter 4

Yeah, I'm going to have fight scenes next chapter I promise.


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown in Wujin Town

My Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned you Getbackers! I would keep Makubex around to do all my homework, Ginji would be plugged into my house for a free source of electricity, and Juubei, Kazuki, and Sakura would all make me the most awesome clothes ever. Shido would take out the trash and keep the house in shape. Paul would make me delicious coffee. I would sell Emishi to a TV. Network so he could have his own comedy show. Oh, and I would sell Ban out to rabid fan girls and make **lots** **of $$$$$** But I would keep Maku-chan all to myself MINE I SAY! **BUT I don't own them** so...I'll just go live in my author cardboard box and keep writing fan fiction. Please enjoy.

I like all the characters of GB (cept you Kagami!) and I know that in this fic I don't give enough attention to them all but the one I am working on after this one will have EVERYONE in some kind of quazi important role….even you Kagami…and I hate you.

Now presenting:

**Getbackers: Get Back the Future**

_Chapter 5: Showdown in Wujin Town_

The doors to the Core exploded inward with such force that they were flung through machinery and into the back wall. The computers struck, exploded furiously causing a chain reaction with the ones closest to them. The room resounded with the sound as shrapnel and smoke filled the air. Raitei entered, his feet crunching on the debris. He looked around to see what rats had been hiding in the nest. There were three he had sensed but you never know when one could be hiding. His eyes rested on the blond one with the long coat. He had killed that man before, he was sure of it. He started toward him when he saw a thin hand sticking out of the mess. Raitei reached down and grabbed the hand pulling the person free of the debris. Raitei's eyes narrowed. He had found the mind of Mugenjou.

Or…was it? It looked like it should be him but this one was shorter, thinner. Raitei held him up by the arm and studied him for a moment. Short hair? Perhaps he had cut it to confuse him. Then why was he so small? That is when Raitei noticed something missing. Where was the scar? His lightening danced over the pale neck but there was no trace of it. If this was not a trick, then who was this?

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Paul had gotten confused at first from the strangeness of it all but Hevn had shown up and was helping to fill in the gaps. She was sitting to his right, studying the papers that -Makubex- had made.

"I have to say that I'm impressed." Hevn sat back and stretched her stiff arms, "These are some very high level equations. I wonder what made you think of them in the first place, Paul."

Paul shrugged then took the papers back from Hevn, "So after we are done with it, what are we going to do with the machine and the plans."

"Whatever you wish, Paul-san. Most of it is your work anyway." -Makubex- nodded slightly in a respectful bow.

"I see." Paul thought for a moment, "So where are we going to find half of this stuff. It'll cost a small fortune just to get the parts."

"Don't worry; most of it was scavenged from Mugenjou in the first place. There's not much you'll have to get." -Makubex- winced as a pain raced along his right arm.

"Are you ok, Makubex?" Ginji looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah." -Makubex- rolled up his sleeve to find a thin scar on his forearm, "That wasn't there before. Something must have happened."

"Well, that means you boys had better hurry up before something goes wrong." Hevn stood up.

"Are you coming with us?" Paul looked slightly concerned.

"Of course I am. This is the most interesting thing to happen all week, besides, I'm sure you could use another pair of hands working on this." Hevn leaned forward on the table, "And how could I resist assisting three handsome men."

"You just want us to owe you one." Paul shook his head.

Hevn looked mock offended, "How mean of you to insinuate such a thing Paul." She smirked, "Come on boys, time's wasting."

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Shido was leading the way through Mugenjou tracking the Raitei's path. It had been difficult going as Lower Town's defenses were active but Toshiki had been guiding them through those. Shido stopped at a pile of brick then began digging into it.

"What are you doing? This is no time to play around Monkey-trainer." Ban started to help despite his comment.

"Someone's under there." Shido replied tossing the bricks to the side.

A several bricks later, they uncovered Emishi who was a mess of blood and bruises but seemed surprisingly well. Shido pulled the Joker to his feet as the man started back into consciousness.

"Emishi, are you all right?" Kazuki asked as Shido set him down beside both Juubei's who were waiting to treat him.

"I'm seeing hearts, stars, and horseshoes." Emishi let out a sigh, "But if I see any red balloons I'm taking a nap."

-Juubei- laughed only to find that the others were staring at him questioningly. He coughed then continued to bandage Emishi, "Sorry."

Emishi grinned with a goofy expression, "I must have gotten hit really hard. I'm seeing tow of you."

"No, there are two of us." Juubei replied.

"Wow, now I could have sworn that just then you said that there really were two of you." Emishi stood back up and brushed himself off when they were done with him.

"There is two of him, Emishi-kun." Kazuki said with a smile.

"Eh?" Emishi's face screwed up with perplexity.

"We'll explain later, we're after Raitei right now." Toshiki put in quickly to stave off any questions.

"So let's get going already before he does something psycho." Ban turned and started walking off.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Raitei considered for a moment. There had to be a reason for all of this: why the dead were alive, why everything seemed the way it was before, and why Makubex was different. Mugenjou told him that this was Makubex and that none of these people had been dead before so why? No one had the power to rebuild everything back so fast. Even in Mugenjou, it was impossible. So what was going on? Way it was before…could it be that he had somehow moved back before he ha done everything? That device from before must have sent him back here. He would have to start all over again. Raitei clenched a fist. This time, he might as well purge Mugenjou first. He drew back his fist to strike and let it become filled with the lightening of his hatred. What was the saying? It is best to cut the head off of a snake before it has the chance to strike. The mere sight of the little king of Lower Town made him angry. It reminded him of who he had been.

"Hey, eel boy!"

Raitei turned quickly, arm still poised to strike only to see Ban and the others entering the room. His brow knit. Mido Ban, someone who reminded him even more of having been Amano Ginji.

"Why don't you put the brat down and try your luck with me."

Raitei flung Makubex to one side. Masaki who managed to pull himself together moved to cushion him before he hit the wall. Makubex's right arm was cut deeply by a shard of steel as they hit the ground. Raitei paid them no further attention as he walked toward Ban his energy crackling like a loose power cable. He held out his hand. Everyone scattered before the blast of lightening as it flew their way.

The room became illuminated with all the lightening being slung around. All the machinery that had survived the initial attack was now being reduced to wreckage. Ban and Shido worked as a team attacking from the front while -Juubei- and Toshiki attacked Raitei from behind. The Raitei was quick and it seemed as if none of their strikes would ever make their mark. He had experience. He had done this many, many times before. Ban cursed under his breath as he failed to try and catch the Raitei's eyes to give him a dream. Whither from knowledge of this attack or from power infused arrogance, Raitei never looked him in the eye.

Emishi was quickly trying to pull Sakura out from under some of the wreckage while Juubei was tending to the wounds of Masaki and Makubex. Kazuki was weaving his threads quickly to protect them all from the resulting shrapnel of battle.

Ban glanced to the side as he heard a grunt to see Shido block a punch from the Raitei only to be sent with incredible force into the wall behind him cratering it. Shido did not return to the battle. Raitei who was obviously highly disappointed with such weak foe threw out his arm similarly flinging Toshiki and -Juubei- into the wall. Ban tensed with a grin.

"I guess it's just you and me again, isn't it lightening boy."

Ban dodged several attacks biding his time for the exact moment.

"Snake Bite!"

Ban's hand darted out to grab Raitei's arm only to find resistance. A thin layer of lightening energy was preventing Ban's hand from closing around true flesh. Raitei struck out with his other fist only to have it caught in Ban's other hand. They stayed locked in a shoving match. Ban did not know how much longer he could last as he felt his blood beginning to heat from the contact. Only the power of Asclepios was keeping him from being fried where he stood. Just as he felt his strength waning, the floor beneath him began to cave in. Ban shoved away from the Raitei just in time to manage getting out of the way of the circle. Cold eyes glared at him as the Raitei fell inward. Ban listened to the sound of the concrete smashing through the floors below. He looked around quickly. Someone had to have cut the floor. The circle was too exact for it to have been an accident.

"As much as I would have loved to watch the outcome of that particular match, I am afraid that it is my task to escort you out of Mugenjou."

Ban saw Akabane standing across from him by the edge of the circle. The black haired man smiled.

"Who sent you in here?" Ban demanded sharply.

"Lady Poison, it seems, is concerned about your well being Mido-kun. Do hurry along, I have other appointments waiting. I should perhaps come back after I am done."

Everyone who was able and conscious was carrying the ones who were not as they escaped out of the Core office. They had to make it clear before the Raitei climbed back out. With Akabane cheerfully in the lead, they tracked back through Mugenjou. Ban had a bad feeling that Akabane would be making those other appointments quick as possible.

"We should all stay out of here until something can be done." Ban glanced down at his burned hands. Even before, Raitei had not been so powerful. It worried him.

"Good idea, Mido-kun." Kazuki commented.

"Problem." Emishi who was carrying Sakura stopped for a moment to catch his breath, "Not everyone here can leave Mugenjou."

"What are you talking about moron?" Ban paused then let out a frustrated sound as he remembered Makubex, "Troublesome little…fine, _fine_, I'll stay here with the computer brat until that damned contraption is fixed or better yet something happens sooner!"

"Why you of all people?" Masaki frowned disapprovingly, "I don't see why everyone should leave anyway."

Ban turned with a smirk, "Why? Because it'll be easier for him to find more that two of us and out of the lot of you, **I** _am_ the only one who stands a chance against the Raitei."

Masaki clenched his teeth angrily, biting down on whatever comment he had for that kind of attitude. The silence prevailed when Emishi spoke up again, "So, um…what's going on again?"

"I think we should discuss this at the café." Kazuki sighed.

When they got to the edge of Mugenjou, Masaki handed Makubex off to Ban with a warning that if anything should happen to him that Ban would be severely dealt with. Ban made an annoyed sound and ignored the rest of what he said. He watched them leave then turned back in to find a place to rest. The battle had taken a lot out of him.

"You owe me big time, brat."

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan in Motion

My Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned you Getbackers! I would keep Makubex around to do all my homework, Ginji would be plugged into my house for a free source of electricity, and Juubei, Kazuki, and Sakura would all make me the most awesome clothes ever. Shido would take out the trash and keep the house in shape. Paul would make me delicious coffee. I would sell Emishi to a TV. Network so he could have his own comedy show. Oh, and I would sell Ban out to rabid fan girls and make **lots** **of $$$$$** But I would keep Maku-chan all to myself MINE I SAY! **BUT I don't own them** so...I'll just go live in my author cardboard box and keep writing fan fiction. Please enjoy.

Sorry this one is so late I had Fall break.

Now presenting:

**Getbackers: Get Back the Future**

_Chapter 6: Plan in Motion_

The group returned to the Honky Tonk where Himiko was waiting impatiently. She stood up as they entered and frowned.

"Where's Ban?"

"He had to stay behind, but don't worry he stepped out for just a second to complete Akabane's job." Toshiki answered.

"He's still there!" Himiko started to walk out when Shido stepped in her way.

"It's too dangerous to enter Mugenjou right now."

"Himiko-san, Ban can take care of himself far better than the rest of us could protect him. You of all people should know that." Kazuki bowed respectfully then pulled out a chair for her.

"Where are Paul and the others?" Shido looked around to notice that no one was manning the shop except for Natsumi.

"Right here." The door to the back room opened and Paul stepped out, "We're working on some delicate equipment right now. What's going on?"

"Yes, that would be nice to know." Masaki looked to the others.

"Raitei almost killed all of us." -Juubei- answered holding his still throbbing head.

"We'll have to keep him contained in Mugenjou for now." Kazuki let out a tired sigh, "Ban insisted that he stay behind and watch after Makubex and I hate to say it but out of all of us he is the best for something like that. The man is a genius at strategy. He wants all of us to stay out until something can be done."

"Stay out? That'll complicate things a bit." -Makubex- stepped out of the back room with a screwdriver tucked behind one ear.

"Kazu-chan! You're back!" Chibi Ginji launched himself out of the room and glomped hold of Kazuki. He looked about, "Where's Ban-chan?"

"He had to stay behind Ginji-kun." Juubei spoke.

"Aw…" Ginji looked depressed.

Shido looked over to see that Masaki and Emishi were staring bewildered at the two, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Is that Makubex?" Emishi blinked then rubbed his eyes.

"Ginji?" Masaki raised an eyebrow confused.

"Here, let me explain now…" Kazuki began.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Makubex woke. He opened his eyes not to see the comforting confines of the Core office but instead the open sky. He sat up confused.

"Finally. I thought you were going to sleep all day."

Makubex turned as he heard the voice speak, "Mido-kun? Where are we?" He looked around for a second, "Isn't this A-17?"

Ban rolled his eyes, "I don't care much about how you number this place but we are at the city level if you have to know."

"What happened? Where's—" Makubex started worried.

"Can you stop being annoying for more than two minutes" Ban sighed then took a long drag of his cigarette, "The important thing is that we stay out of sight for a few days until the others are ready."

"Ready…for what?"

"Geez, you're annoying. Just sit there and be quiet. I think I liked you better when you weren't awake."

Makubex frowned, "I need to know what is going on." He made to stand up but Ban grabbed his arm and yanked him back to the ground.

"Hold your horses; I'm getting around to it. Your minions are fine so you don't need to worry about them."

Makubex sat still for a few moments annoyed then he reached up as if pressing on an invisible key and a virtual keyboard appeared in front of him. Just as he was about to press a key, Ban grabbed his wrist. Makubex pulled, "Let go."

"Don't do that. I don't doubt he can trace your signal." A puff of smoke lazily escaped Ban's lips.

"Then tell me what is going on!" Makubex glared heatedly at him.

"Raitei."

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"Paul-san, the other parts should be here in the next two days." -Makubex- announced getting up from Paul's computer. He wandered back over to the table and started working at a mass of wires.

"How much was it all?" Paul was nervously tinkering at a panel.

"Don't worry." -Makubex- smiled, "It's not charged to you."

Paul let an appreciative grin cross his face, "Thanks."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Masaki asked. He had listened to the explanation the first time and unlike Emishi, he did not need to hear it again.

"Here, work on this." Hevn looked up from her work to push some parts toward Masaki then she put a paper beside it, "Just follow these instructions."

Outside, Kazuki was explaining the situation to Emishi again while chibi Ginji was sipping on a soda. –Juubei- had gone to scavenge more parts and Toshiki and Juubei were explaining everything to Himiko.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Four days had passed. Ban was becoming anxious. They had almost had a run in with the Raitei but had managed to sneak away undetected. Shido's ravens had been delivering letters to him updating their progress. –Makubex- had said that in one more day they would be finished. The contraption would have to be moved to Mugenjou to be powered. The extra help had sped things along and being inside Mugenjou had moved Ban out of what ever stimulus that had caused his death in their time line. Still, Ban was a hunter, he could not stand being the hunted. It grated on his every nerve. Ban looked up as Makubex returned with some food. He had finally decided that perhaps the computer brat was useful after all. The boy sat down with his own food after giving Ban his. It was quiet for some time.

"You know, you did not have to stay here once I woke up. I am capable of taking care of myself." Makubex could almost feel Ban's anxiety blanketing the air.

"I'm only doing it because I don't want to hear Ginji whining because you got your idiot self killed." Ban bit into his sandwich, "Besides, if you go then the other one does too and despite how much more he annoys me than you, we still need that stupid contraption built."

"I see."

Ban glanced up at the sky, "It'll be done tomorrow then they'll bring it here. If you can stay out of trouble that long, then we'll get rid of this Raitei."

"That's good." Makubex stared listlessly at the floor. Ban had been short with his the whole time. The man's temper was simply unpredictable. He felt like a chastised child whenever Ban spoke. Makubex wondered briefly what he had done aside from the whole IL incident to make Ban dislike his so much. He stayed quiet. If he did not say anything, neither would Ban.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

-----TOMORROW----

The whole crew was carting the pieces of equipment to Mugenjou. The control box itself was in two pieces and had wires hanging out all over the place. The bulk of the grunt work went into carrying the thick heavy glass that would make up one cylinder. It was thicker than the original to take into count the strength of an angry Raitei. Each half of the cylinder was four feet in diameter and seven feet long. As soon as they got into sight of the entrance to Mugenjou, Ban appeared and helped them.

-Makubex- walked to the edge of Mugenjou standing just outside only to see his other self waiting for the others. They stared at each other. Makubex had a wary look in his eyes. It was very awkward. –Makubex- saw Ginji dash past him then found his wrist tugged forward dragging him after. Ginji hugged the both of them crushing them together.

"Maku-chans!" He declared happily.

"Oi, Ginji get back here and help!"

The equipment was taken into the depths of the first level, away from where the settlers lived and the final construction began. Makubex questioned Paul intensely while aiding in the finalities until Paul finally gave up and let him see the blue prints. Working quickly, the cylinders were set up and Paul and both Makubex's began to finish the wiring. Soon only the control panel was left. –Makubex- stood up.

"You should go lure the Raitei now. We will be done soon."

"Fine by me." Ban popped his knuckles. He was tired of hiding, "Ginji you stay here out of trouble."

"Ban-chan! It's not fair; I never get to do anything!" Ginji whined.

"Someone has to help Paul and that stupid brat fix this."

"Oh,…ok!" Ginji smiled.

Paul came to a part of the wiring where he became confused. He stared at it, "Which one was it?"

"Splice the green wire into the purple wire." Two voices came in unison. Makubex and –Makubex- stared oddly at each other.

"We should split up." Kazuki said, "We can cover more ground that way."

"Sounds good." Shido said.

Sakura and Himiko disappeared to check the upper floors. Kazuki and Toshiki went off in one direction, Emishi and Juubei took another. Shido and Masaki walked off in the same direction. Ban told –Makubex- that he was taking him with him. Leaving one man out, -Juubei- offered to stay behind for a while. That made Ginji feel better as he was not the only one staying behind too.

As they descended into the lower levels, -Makubex- spoke.

"Why did you insist on having me accompany you? I know you dislike me."

"Two reasons." Ban stepped over a piece of wreckage, "One, I know that out of everyone, he most wants you and me dead. So it's obvious who he will choose to track. Two, you have Raitei-dar and that way he can't sneak up on me."

"Oh…I suppose that's true."

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Raitei was roaming about searching. They had managed to stay hidden for several days but he would find them. Makubex could not leave. Mugenjou told him so. He would hunt him down and kill him. Raitei stopped and looked up as his electricity popped and crackled angrily. The energy trace of the black box? So the other one had come at last. He turned quickly and made his way toward the upper levels. He followed the whispering hiss of the electricity as it told him where to go, where the signal was stronger. As he got closer, he began to sense the other one, Mido Ban. The anger stirred within him. Their fight from before had been interrupted but this time he would make sure to kill him. Today, it would all be over, all of the demons in his path would disappear.

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"Ah!" -Makubex- staggered suddenly and grabbed at his neck, "He's…he's coming!"

Ban tensed up as he felt the air become thick with static heat, "you can still run right?"

"Yes." -Makubex's- face was scrunched in pain but the look was set in resolve, "If not…you can leave me."

"Of course." Ban turned quickly to see the Raitei crackling with energy emerge from the end of the corridor.

Lightening burst from him carving deep grooves into the floor as it raced toward them. Ban and -Makubex- jumped apart from each other before the sheer power as it split the area between them. Raitei looked from one to the other trying to weigh who he wanted dead first. Ban stepped forward.

"Bring it on lightening brat."

Ban leapt forward with a punch. He concentrated, pouring all of his energy into the deadly fighting dance. One false move and he would be kissing his butt goodbye. The heat from the sheer proximity was already making his innards sweat. It took every ounce of battle experience that he had to avoid taking any direct hits, but every glancing blow struck him with the force of a tornado. He tried to land a strike of his own but instead spent most of his time blocking and dodging. He could feel the electricity strike out at him like a whip, rending tears in his clothes and across his flesh. Ban grit his teeth and fought on.

-Makubex- watched them fight. The pain from the scar was mind numbing. He could feel the blood racing down his neck as the Raitei's anger blazed, causing it to react. He did not dare interfere at first. He would have only gotten in Ban's way, causing him to make a mistake and it was imperative that Ban remain alive. -Makubex- grew anxious as Ban began slowing down after a few minutes of combat. The Jagan Master was soon covered in gashes and sweat. -Makubex- was running the figures of the battle in his head. Slowly Ban's percentage of breaking even with the Raitei's power was decreasing. He had to do something soon or else it was over. He looked around quickly for something, anything. He did not have super strength or even above average fighting skills like the rest and Mugenjou itself would not be able to help him right now. His eyes then fell upon a rock, a simple piece of nature, but it did not conduct electricity well. Rock had high resistivity. He snatched it up from the ground. There was a loud crash and -Makubex- turned to see that Ban had taken a hit to the chest and been thrown into a wall. The Jagan Master struggled to his feet as the Raitei converged on him. -Makubex- drew back his hand then let loose the rock.

Raitei found his opening and struck, sending his enemy into a wall. It was time for the kill, to erase the existence of Mido Ban from the world,** his** world. Raitei started forward when something struck him across the face. It cut him. He wheeled furiously about to see -Makubex- staring at him. The fear, he could sense it strongly. Raitei directed his anger at him.

-Makubex- almost fell to his knees from the piercing pain that shot through the scar as Raitei turned on him. He heard the crunch of boots on uneven loose debris as the Raitei started walking toward him.

"Get going idiot!" Ban yelled from his place on the ground.

-Makubex- forced his mind to put aside enough pain for him to move again and that he did. He turned and fled back toward the time machine. He could hear Raitei right behind him. He had to do this just right or he was a dead man.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: The Quality of Mercy

My Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned you Getbackers! I would keep Makubex around to do all my homework, Ginji would be plugged into my house for a free source of electricity, and Juubei, Kazuki, and Sakura would all make me the most awesome clothes ever. Shido would take out the trash and keep the house in shape. Paul would make me delicious coffee. I would sell Emishi to a TV. Network so he could have his own comedy show. Oh, and I would sell Ban out to rabid fan girls and make **lots** **of $$$$$** But I would keep Maku-chan all to myself MINE I SAY! **BUT I don't own them** so...I'll just go live in my author cardboard box and keep writing fan fiction. Please enjoy.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far I hope that you have enjoyed this story. ** BEWARE** character death x 2

Now presenting the Final Chapter of:

**Getbackers: Get Back the Future**

_Chapter 7: The Quality of Mercy_

Paul wiped his brow then sat down by a wall, "I'm done here."

"I've almost got it." Makubex's voice drifted out from under the control console. Only half of him was sticking out.

"No rush." Paul looked over at chibi Ginji who was tottering about the machinery as if he were trying to figure it out. He let an amused smile cross his face.

"Ne, Paul-san? What's this button do?" Chibi Ginji had climbed upon the control panel.

"Stay off that!" Paul picked him up and put him back on the ground, "Don't mess with anything." He wished that -Juubei- had not wandered off but the man had said that he had sensed something and went to check it out.

Ginji waddled around a bit more then turned back to normal suddenly, "Raitei's coming." He looked quickly to the east.

Paul tensed as he saw flashes of light coming quickly toward them. There was a loud shout of pain then -Makubex- came flying into view. He hit the ground and rolled for a little ways until finally coming to a stop. A circle was burned out of the back of his shirt to reveal scorched flesh from a direct hit. Ginji ran toward him and pulled the man to his feet.

"Makubex!"

"Get back!" -Makubex- struggled to regain his balance.

"You're hurt!" Ginji started.

"Move! He's coming!" -Makubex- shrugged Ginji off and pushed him toward Paul, "Watch him!"

"What's going on?" A metal filtered voice asked.

Paul who was holding the shocked and slightly hurt Ginji looked to the console, "I hope you're almost done, because the party's starting."

-Makubex- backed up as he saw the Raitei enter into the open area. He was going to have to get Raitei into the cylinder somehow. The Raitei stopped for a split second then he charged forward at -Makubex-, ignoring the rest. -Makubex- dodged, it was all he could do. Slowly, he was drawing Raitei toward the machine. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Ban had caught up and was having to keep Ginji from getting in the way. He could hear the blond yelling at him and arguing with Ban. That was how it should be. For one instant, -Makubex- faltered in his endless calculation of Raitei's attacks and reflected upon the peace of those sounds.

"Paul-san, I'm finished."

"Are you in danger of being electrocuted if the panel is started up?"

"No, why?"

"Just stay under there for now. Things are getting a little hot up here." Paul spoke quickly and moved to block Makubex's exit. He did not even want to think of the psychological damage this fight would cause. Judging from Ginji's reaction, it was not good for him either but that could not be helped now.

Ban tried to restrain Ginji while he was recovering from the previous fight. He kept an eye on the two combatants. He had to give the man a point; he had guts even if he lacked the proper skills to fight. Ban saw -Makubex's- countenance soften for just a moment and he knew that at the moment the battle had just been decided.

"Shit!"

"Makubex!"

-Makubex- took a solid hit to the face sending him spinning back into a wall. He was momentarily stunned. When his vision cleared, he was face to face with the Raitei. His fear had no time to take purchase as Raitei grabbed his neck. The scar exploded with a pain one hundred times what Ginji's touch had done. All thought processes came to a sudden halt.

-Juubei- raced back into the area with Emishi and Juubei right behind him. Ban shoved the upset Ginji at Emishi then raced after -Juubei- who had ran straight into the fight.

Raitei was torn from his kill which had finally stopped convulsing as a broad strong body slammed into him, knocking him back. It had been -Juubei-. Raitei skidded but caught himself from falling backwards. He glared at -Juubei- then at ban as he came into view. They were going to be very dead. Raitei rushed at them.

Ginji ran to -Makubex's- side and falling to his knees, gathered him up from the ground, "Please wake up, Maku-chan! Please!"

There was so much blood. It was everywhere! Ginji's heart pounded in his ears. Why had this happened? He had killed -Makubex-! It was not his own hand but it was him. He had done this. Why had he-- how could he have done this? _Why_? Ginji's sorrow and anger swirled together in an attempt to create a volatile escape from reality.

Ban found that -Juubei- was not a half bad fighter. The Needle Master kept pace with him easily. He fought for only a few moments when he sensed something was wrong with Ginji. Ban back stepped out of the fight only to have Emishi and Juubei take his place. He moved hurriedly toward Ginji who was starting to spark agitatedly.

Ginji blinked in surprise as a hand slapped him sharply across the face jarring his transformation to a sudden cold stop. He looked up shocked to see Ban glaring at him.

"You idiot! What are you trying to do? Make things worse by going Raitei yourself? Isn't he already kicking our collective asses!"

"But…Ban-chan…Makubex….he's….he…" Ginji's voice was wavering before he started to cry.

Ban knelt down beside him and checked -Makubex- for a sign of vitality, "He's not dead…yet. Don't move him about anymore and just watch him. I've got an ass to kick and don't even think of going Raitei again or I'll kick _your_ ass."

"I;m sorry, Ban-chan."

"Don't be sorry, just don't do it. You got that!"

Ban turned and raced back to the battle.

"Paul-san, let me out."

Paul shook his head watching the battle as it got worse and worse. He looked over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I can't. You'll understand later."

The battle was going poorly. When Ban returned, Emishi had to step out due to his amassed wounds and the fact that his blood was threatening to combust. While everyone else fought, he made his way over to Ginji. He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Ginji-han."

-Juubei- waited until they had managed to turn Raitei's back to the cylinder then he ran at him again. Throwing all of his weight and strength forward, he shoved the Raitei into the cylinder. Victory was torn out of his grasp as the Raitei grabbed his arm, pulling him in as well. The door slid shut with a sound of finality and -Juubei- was trapped close quarters with the raging man.

"Hit the button now!" -Juubei- managed to shout before taking a bone shattering strike to his shoulder. He looked outside the cylinder at everyone else reminding himself that he had died to save them all.

Paul slammed his fist down on the button activating it. He turned his eyes for a second as the generator started. He did not want to watch the Raitei tear the man apart.

Ban pushed his glasses back up his nose as the device activated and the bright light engulfed the two. -Juubei- had not felt the last bit of pain; he had a good dream instead. It was the least Ban could do. If -Juubei- had not sacrificed himself, they were on the verge of losing the battle all together. Still, he wished that it had not ended that way for him. He had turned out to be an alright man barring his Kazuki obsession. It was over now; all they had left was to deal with the consequences and one last death. Ban did not need to be a doctor to recognize the signs of massive internal bleeding. It was only a matter of time now. -Makubex- was dying. It would be a mercy to finish him off quickly but there was no way Ginji would allow it. Ban walked over to kneel beside Ginji.

"How are you doing?"

Ginji looked up at Ban. A glimmer of hope was in his eyes, "Look Ban-chan, Makubex woke up. He's going to be ok."

Ban glanced down to see that -Makubex- was barely holding his eyes open. Pain was evident throughout his expression. Ban sighed then reached out and ruffled the silver hair, "Hey brat, you did good for once." He slid his glasses down his nose, "Have a good dream." He tapped Ginji on the shoulder, "Hey…"

Ban closed -Makubex's- eyes. He looked quite peaceful as if he were asleep. Ban picked him up and carried him to the cylinder. Opening it, he set him inside.

"Send him Paul. It's how things should be."

Paul pressed the button again and -Makubex- disappeared into the light. Ban took out a cigarette and lit it.

"What's wrong with Ginji-han?" Ginji was sitting still as if frozen where he had looked at Ban.

Ban looked back over his shoulder, "He's having a happy ending to this mess. As far as he will know, the computer brat went back on his own two feet."

"Mercy? I didn't know you had a heart." Shido's voice came as he and the others came into view.

"I don't." Ban blew out a trail of smoke, "But I didn't want Ginji to go postal on us just after we managed to defeat one of him."

"So, it's over?" Emishi asked.

"No clue. No one can predict the future but I would say that it's fine for now." Ban tossed his cigarette butt to the side, "I'm not worried about it. Let's just live for now like we always have.

End Chapter Seven

End Get Back the Future

I hope this ending will suit you all well. I will be writing an Epilogue to explain any questions you may have or to clear anything up. So just post any questions in the review

Ex: What were their dreams?

And I will write it in. Thank you for reading and hopefully you'll enjoy my next stories as well.


	8. Epilogue: Thoughts and Dreams

My Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned you Getbackers! I would keep Makubex around to do all my homework, Ginji would be plugged into my house for a free source of electricity, and Juubei, Kazuki, and Sakura would all make me the most awesome clothes ever. Shido would take out the trash and keep the house in shape. Paul would make me delicious coffee. I would sell Emishi to a TV. Network so he could have his own comedy show. Oh, and I would sell Ban out to rabid fan girls and make **lots** **of $$$$$** But I would keep Maku-chan all to myself MINE I SAY! **BUT I don't own them** so...I'll just go live in my author cardboard box and keep writing fan fiction. Please enjoy.

I appreciate everyone's interest in this story. And here is hopefully the answers to all of your questions sinful1 and because you requested I tired to make monologues but it seems more like a tiny personal narrative thing.

Now presenting:

**Getbackers: Get Back the Future**

_Epilogue: Part 1: Inner Most Thoughts and Dreams_

**Ban**

It could not be helped, the end of this nasty mess. Perhaps it should have turned out better or, then again, it could have been worse. It reminds me of how important it is to watch over Ginji. The 'S' in Get Backers is the thing that keeps us sane. I never thought that it had really meant so much to him that he would completely go off the deep end. Perhaps I've sheltered him far too much. Looking at him now as he wakes from his dream, there is a smile on his face yet tears in his eyes. There was no way his simple sensitive conception of the world around him could have accepted the truth. Still, there must have been something inside of him that saw through the dream I gave him. Still, sometimes it is better to dream. Life isn't fair, it never was. We all know that despite what happens this rat race will run on til the finish. Ch. I'm going to need a whole pack of smokes to wash out this wretched day. As I light up another, I wonder when this silence will break.

**Kazuki**

I raced back towards the Time Machine as I heard the fighting. They were in trouble, I had to help them. I glanced over the edge of the railing several floors up to get a view of what was going on. Time froze as I saw -Juubei- make his final move. My heart jumped as I saw Raitei drag him into the cylinder after him. I felt suddenly sick as I watched Raitei break his shoulder. My own bones ached in empathy for his. I was angry yet I knew that I was helpless. I felt queasy and sank to the ground the situation and the only possible end hitting my mind with a numbing force. I heard Toshiki call my name worriedly and sit down beside me. I felt so responsible. There must have been some way for me to have prevented that from happening, _must_ have been! Juubei meant too much to me for me to let this happen to him. How could I have been so careless. I turned my eyes from the cylinder, I could not watch. Toshiki was holding me worriedly. I could hear him speaking. He was telling me that everything was ok, that Juubei was still with me, and that what happened had to be done to make sure that all of us would keep on living. It still hurt and I soon drowned out his voice with my thoughts. Juubei…I clutched my heart.

**Makubex**

I wanted to tell Paul-san that being blind to the situation did not make me deaf to it but I did not even bother. I knew that strategically with my limitations such as they were, there was no way I could have fought against the Raitei alone and come out alright. It was inevitable with our skills being so far in difference. I just wondered what was going through my head at the last moment before I was struck down. To know I was going to die by Raitei's hand. The same one that used to protect me so long ago. Finally, Paul-san let me out from under the control panel, but the damage had already been dealt with. How awkward would it have been to see myself dead? It had been strange enough just to see myself at all. Still, I wished that I had been given time to ask questions. I had so many of them but the one that bothered me the most was how I was able to walk free from Mugenjou. There's no help for it now that my other self is gone. Everything happened as it should. Two of the exact same people can not occupy the same place at the same time for very long. It was a simple truth. Nature does not allow such things. I had known that my other self would have to die or rather disappear back into the time stream since his existence no longer had meaning once he took himself from his proper place. I look up as I hear Ginji-san make a strange choked noise only to see that he had started crying. I walk up to him and hug him. Ginji-san just doesn't realize these things about the inevitable or predetermined results. I could talk with him about it all day and he would never understand. He must be blaming himself…it's a bad habit of his. It makes me sad to see him cry.

"Ginji-san, it's alright. It will not be that way now. Not anymore. It's like erasing a stray mark on a paper. Once you do, it never was there."

I do not truly understand all of what happened but all I can offer Ginji-san in comfort is love and reassurance.

**Juubei**

I did not see myself die, but I felt it. The crunching of my bones as they gave way beneath the strength of the Raitei's power. It echoes loudly in my ears. Painful I was sure, but to know that I had died in such an honorable manner, to know that I had managed to protect Kazuki-sama's future filled me with a great warmth despite the knowledge of my death. I had turned failure into triumph and I was certain that in my last moments I was happy. I had rejoined the stream of time and looped back upon myself. I could feel it like a wave of chi returning to its source. I would not mourn my other self's passing but rather celebrate the life that I earned both mine and Kazuki's. I was left with a whispering promise that in the future I would get my sight back. It is not that anyone told me that my other self could but that I had a silent understanding of him. An exchange of words would have been little more than symbolism for others to know that we understood each other. A simple gesture read more than a thousand words. The silence breaks. I walk over to Ginji-kun, I can hear his tears and the sound of him crying. Did he not realize that we had won? That the horrible dark shadow of himself had been vanquished? It was a victory to be celebrated, not mourned. Light steps headed toward Ginji-kun as well as mine. It must be Makubex. I put my hand on Ginji's shoulder, finding his presence by the feel of his aura.

"Ginji-kun, I know that my other self did not sacrifice his existence to see you cry. Though that one though of me is gone, here I stand alive and well for the rest of my time. Understand now that we will look after you to prevent that future from coming around. There is no blood on your hands and there never will be."

**Ginji**

As I stood up, I had the feeling that Ban-chan had done something sly and underhanded and I just couldn't decide what that was. I don't spend much time thinking about it. I'd like to think that whither he did or not, that what I saw was the truth. I don't think I could bear to know that not only had I killed Juubei but I had killed Maku-chan too. I looked down at my hands half expecting Juubei's blood to be there staining them but there is none. How could they be clean after what I had done, after what I am capable of doing? After seeing what kind of monster I am on the inside, so cruel, heartless…so brutal. I feel the tears start warmly down my face. I get angry at myself. How dare I cry for my sins? I deserved to die for what I did because I hurt the ones I cared about. Death…even it was almost too kind for a monster like me. I stop thinking as a pair of arms hug me tightly and I look down to see Maku-chan staring back up at me. He's worried. Am I making him sad? I heard him speak to me then; I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Juubei there. Why were they so close…did they not realize how horrible I am? I hug Maku-chan back. I'll just have to make double sure that Raitei stays where he is supposed to and is not allowed to hurt anyone.

**Shido**

I did not make it in time to join in the battle, but I did get there in time to see the result. I was intrigued and surprised to see Ban use all his precious Jagan all in less than a five minute time span. I bet that it was a strain on him. Interesting, however, was that it was his way of showing mercy. That final dream was probably the only real reward that -Juubei- and -Makubex- actually got for their sacrifice. Still, mercy from Ban…they must have really garnered his respect. I move to stand beside him and share in his silence. We were never the ones to let our emotions show our weakness often and it was my way of acknowledgement and a comforting gesture. I hear him click his tongue at me, annoyed. I smirk. It's that rebellious, harsh, devil-may-care attitude about him that draws me to him. I muse over how his mood will be when all of this settles down.

**Dreams**

-**Juubei**-

-Juubei- looked to the side outside the cylinder only to have Ban catch his eyes. Then, everything stopped. His eyes flew open and he gasped as if waking up in a cold water bath. -Juubei- sat up. Where was he? What was he doing in bed? Was this hell? -Juubei's- attention was drawn to a door to see Kazuki walk in. Kazuki smiled warmly at him.

"Juubei, I am glad you're awake now. I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry for troubling you Kazuki-sama. What happened? Where…are we?"

-Juubei- glanced around. The room was a stark beautiful white, almost too bright to look upon. This was defiantly not hell he decided firmly. He looked back to Kazuki as the slim man sat down on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around -Juubei- and hugged him.

"Don't worry. This is just a recovery room. You fought so hard that we thought that we had lost you." Kazuki's smile softened then he pulled -Juubei- forward and rested his forehead against the Needle Master's, "You managed to save everyone but now it's time for you to rest."

-Juubei- did indeed feel very tired and sleepy.

"Goodnight, Juubei. When you wake up, I'll be waiting for you." He leaned up down and kissed -Juubei's- forehead, "Sleep well."

"Goodnight…Kazuki-sama…"

**-Makubex-**

"Have a good dream."

-Makubex- blinked only to find himself in the Honky Tonk. The establishment was in an uproar of laughter and merriment. He looked around confused. What was this? Ban must have used the Jagan on him. -Makubex- was pulled from his stool at the bar as someone took his wrist and pulled. He looked up wide eyed to see Ginji pulling him along to where the others were. A big smile was upon his face.

"Come on Maku-chan, you play too. It is no fun if everyone does not play."

Ginji dragged him over to a big table where everyone was playing a loud game of cards. Ginji pulled out a chair and plopped -Makubex- right into it.

"Wha? He can't play Ginji. No one else will win." Ban complained as he began to shuffle.

"Aw, come on Ban-chan. Please! It's fun!" Ginji pleaded, and then he turned into a chibi and perched upon -Makubex's- head.

"You just got tired of losing and want him to play for you." Shido smirked.

"So? If you were smart you would have thought of that earlier before you lost so much money, Shido." Toshiki chuckled.

"Ban-chan, Ban-chan, Baaaaan-chaaaan…..pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!" Ginji whined.

"Fine, fine." Ban sighed, "Just put a sock in it. He can play for a few rounds, Ginji. Then it's back to your old luck."

"Yea!" Chibi Ginji drew out his fans excitedly.

"Are you in brat?"

-Makubex- looked up confused as Ban spoke to him, "Huh?"

"Are you in?" Ban motioned to the cards.

-Makubex- looked around at all of the welcome faces waiting for his reply. He smiled brightly, "I'm in."

**Ginji**

Ginji looked up at Ban. A glimmer of hope was in his eyes, "Look Ban-chan, Makubex woke up. He's going to be ok."

Ban tapped Ginji on the shoulder, "Hey…"

"What is it Ban-chan?"

"Eh, nothing, but the brat does look better."

When Ginji looked back to -Makubex-, he did indeed seem to be looking much better.

"Please Ginji-san, help me to my feet."

Ginji helped the young man up. He stood wobbly for a moment clutching hold of Ginji's arm for support then he stood by himself. Ginji smiled at him, "Are you feeling better, Maku-chan?"

"Yes, much." -Makubex- smiled back then looked at the machine, "But I have to go back now."

"Aw…" Ginji looked sad, "But we never got to just hang out."

-Makubex- laughed and put a hand on Ginji's shoulder, "Ginji-san, I'll still be here." He gestured toward the feet sticking out from the control box, "We _are_ the same person you know."

"Oh." Ginji considered this for a moment then gave -Makubex- a tight hug, "You'll be ok, right?"

"I'll be fine." -Makubex- smiled, returned the hug, and then walked into the cylinder, "Take care Ginji-san."

"And I'll look after you ok, Maku-chan!" Ginji smiled brightly once again. He blinked and when he looked back, the cylinder was empty.

_Epilogue: Part 2: After Battle_

Ban finished smoking his third cigarette. When Ginji had started crying, he was going to go comfort him but he saw that Makubex and Juubei had that well in hand, or rather Makubex did. A few moments after Juubei's speech, Kazuki had come running across the way and had attached himself to the Needle Master's chest. Juubei was now comforting Kazuki who was both chiding him on self sacrificing tendencies and hugging the life out of him. Ban shook his head and went to draw out another cigarette only to find his pack empty.

"Damn." He crushed the box and tossed it to the ground.

"Here."

Ban found a new pack pressed into his hand. He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you smoked Monkey-Trainer."

Shido scoffed, "I don't; you do, Snake-Bastard. I expect to be compensated for my trouble."

"Compensated?" Ban's eyebrow rose higher with interest, "And what kind of compensation are we talking about?"

They exchanged long looks in a rather interesting unspoken conversation.

Makubex smiled softly at Ginji who had finally stopped crying, however, all attempts to escape from Ginji's Hug of Doom failed miserably so instead, he let the blonde crush him. It was disconcerting though that Ginji kept ruffling the hair on the back of his head.

"Makubex?"

"Yes, Ginji-san?"

"Would you grow a ponytail if I asked you to?"

"Ah…" Awkward question, better keep him happy, "Sure?"

"Yea!" Ginji hugged him tighter, "Maku-chan's going to have long hair again!"

Makubex grinned through his grimace. If Ginji did not let go soon, he was afraid that he would snap in two.

Everyone stood about for a while until the numbness of the events had left and they were seemingly back to normal. Paul had decided that the machine was to be taken apart and in the process, he managed to find the black box that -Makubex- had carried. The insides were fried but perhaps he could fix it in his spare time. Paul confiscated and tucked it into his satchel. Everything that made up the machine was broken down except the cylinder. They left the glass structure alone as if it were a tombstone marking someone's place of rest. A year to the day, everyone returned to that place to give their respects for the severity of the events and then to give celebration for the fact that everyone was alive and well.

**End: Get Back the Future Arc**

**Explanation #1 -Of the Subject of Ban's Death-**

I did not write it in because -Makubex- did not know how Ban came to his fateful end. The only thing he would have been told was the date of death. -Juubei- heard about it but had deemed such information non-critical since they had stopped the main chain reaction of events leading to. In fact, he was killed by an assassin who though not mentioned or dealt with in this arc will be showing up in _Surviving the Aftermath_ to do his job of erasing Ban. But whither he will actually succeed in this new set of events remains to be seen.

**Explaination #2 -Of -Juubei- and His Sight-**

Interesting idea sinful1, I think I will write a little side story for that while I am working on Aftermath.

Any other questions from people for this arc will be answered by me updating this epilogue so if you have anymore questions just ask away.


End file.
